


love me blind, love me holy.

by izzyasavestheday (stilessexual)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilessexual/pseuds/izzyasavestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since the beginning of the Original’s life it seems like the Universe has deemed them worthy of these years, of this peace. She had deemed them worthy of quiet breakfasts, and lazy mornings painting and loving each other so much that they hurt from it. All too often, Cami felt like she was living her life waiting for the other shoe to drop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me blind, love me holy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even in this fandom.

Lost little boy. Big sad eyes.

If anyone asked her to describe Klaus she’d chew her own tongue and swallow it (hanging around sociopathic vampires was doing her in) before admitting it, but that’s what she saw. Underneath the rage, underneath the fury, lay a child’s broken heart. Lay a man whose course was set by the good intentions of an angry, heartbroken brother. Lay a man, who has done too much, seen do much, couldn’t even wish for death for the lives that hung like a tightened noose around his neck.

Klaus. _Klaus._

Listen, she gets it. More than most. She gets that this isn’t okay –that what she feels shouldn’t be, she’s gets it. But it’s there. She can’t call it love because you shouldn’t love a being like Klaus –he’s so far from her. He’s seen the rise and fall of civilizations. Occasionally, he’s horror itself but sometimes it feels like it. Sometimes she loves him.

Sometimes, like, now. This moment. In all of reality, throughout the entirety of time and space, Cami is sure that this exact moment is shinning as bright as a dying star because in this very moment, she loves him so much, so much, she feels so full with it. Klaus, in the middle of her apartment, naked save for a ratty pair of sweats he found god knows where laying too low on his narrow hips. Klaus. He’s beautiful. Shrouded in sunlight. There are tiny dust particles dancing in the air around him. Splotches of green paint on his left cheek, a bit of blue on his stomach. He’s painting too intensely to pay mind to her, but she knows he hears her. He always hears her. He’s heard her at the very ends of the world.

In this moment, she loves him.

She loves him when he finally (after what feel likes like the longest and shortest centuries of her life, enamored in him, watching him, loving him) _finally_ turns to face her. Sweet smile on those sweet lips. Looking up at her from beneath those thick lashes. Just for her. All for her.

She loves him.

It has been years since the violence, years more since the Prophecy. For the first time since the beginning of the Original’s life it seems like the Universe has deemed them worthy of these years, of this peace. She had deemed them worthy of quiet breakfasts, and lazy mornings painting and loving each other so much that they hurt from it. All too often, Cami felt like she was living her life waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Not today.

Not this moment, because Klaus’ lips were so soft, so appealing, so far from her own. Cami distantly wondered if her emotions were so intensified because of being a vampire. She wondered if her human self could handle loving someone else thing much, or if it would’ve consumed her whole. She wondered, suddenly, if it had consumed her, loving Klaus, but that she was so far removed from it, so far into him, that it no longer mattered.  

He’s suddenly there, breath soft against her lips. Skin sun-warmed, and so _alive_. She could no longer count the number of times she’s nearly lost him. Could not begin to imagine the horrors waiting for them down the line.

She wouldn’t think about that today, this moment, because his thumbs are rubbing softly against the skin of her hips. She can’t think about horror when Klaus presses his lips to her own, softly, softly, softly. Cami’s breath hitched deep in her throat, her mouth falling open to let him in. She slid her hands across the corded muscles along his arms (there was something so heady, something that made her vision hazy with lust about the power, that raw strength that lay simmering just under the surface, how he never, ever hurt her) up his neck, pressed her fingers to the scruff of his cheeks and willed his mouth, his body, closer.

The slide of his tongue along her own, the press of his fingers to her spine, the way he slid his hands forward to trace the underside of her breasts had her moaning deep, guttural in her throat. His name on the very tip of tongue, tracing his teeth, aching for him to fuck her.  

Still wrapped up and dizzy in the trace of his tongue along the seam of her lips, she wrapped her arm around his neck, pressed the other to the strained muscles along his torso, always so very desperate to touch him no matter how close. Vampire or not, they were gasping into each other’s mouths now, he left her groaning to trail hot kisses along the arch of neck, pressed his face into the valley of her breasts. She very nearly tore off her own shirt in her haste to give him better access. She ignored the smug grin to press his face roughly back to her breasts, he laughed beautifully against a taunt nipple, sucked it into his waiting mouth. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. He surrounded her –his scent, his heart, the electrifying sense of his touch.

She loved him like this, loved him even more with his head between her legs.

As if he heard her (he always heard her, she wondered if it extended even to the buried thoughts in her head) he let her nipple slide out of his mouth with an audible pop and pushed her (ever so fucking gentle it destroyed her) to the couch. Klaus wasted no time in sliding off her jeans, no time in slipping off her underwear, even less time in spreading her open and sucking her wet folds into his mouth.

“Klaus,” she groaned, low, hard. She wrapped strands of his soft curls around her fingers. He hummed, mouth open and his tongue deep inside of her. He ate her out like he’d never tasted anything like her, like he’d never taste anything like her again. “ _Klaus._ ”

He gently unclenched her fingers from his hair and curled two fingers inside of her. He fucked her slowly, and smiled so sweetly up at her she thought it’d kill her. “Yes, my love?”

He only just pressed his thumb against her clit, waiting.   

“Klaus, _please_.”

His lips were glistening with her. She wanted to taste herself on his tongue.

“Please?”

This moment, she didn’t know why, it wasn’t anything special exactly. But she was so sure that this moment would shine so bright for the rest of eternity. She was so sure she would love him ‘til the end of her time.

She choked on her breath as he pressed his curled fingers deep inside of her, “Come up here,” she whispered. She loved his head between her legs but loved him inside of her so much more. She nearly sobbed as he rubbed her clit. “Klaus, come up here and fuck me.”

He surged up and slotted his mouth to hers like he had a home there, and he did. He had a home in the curl of her legs around his waist, in the heat of her breasts along his chest. He had a home in her heart, in the way she loved him blind. He slid into her easy and fucked her hard. It was all she could do to hold on to his arms and bit down on the nook between his neck and shoulder to keep from screaming. It was all she could do to twist her fingers in the soft hairs at the nap of his neck and hold him close to her.

Later, much later they lay sated and warm, face to face, still wrapped up in each other.

“Hello, Camille.” He whispered, quiet in the holiness of their together. She pressed her fingers to his mouth, his cheeks, and eyelids. She marveled in the miracle of loving him.

She smiled, wide and happy, happy as she only was when she was with him. “Hello, Klaus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately needed a break from real life so. thank you so much for reading.


End file.
